Idiota e Indiscutiblemente enamorado de ti
by KaguraSakata18
Summary: En esta historia se cuenta lo que ocurre después del arco Rakuyou. Kagura regresa a la tierra después de 5 años, y se encuentra con Sougo. Juntos deciden iniciar una nueva vida. One Shot OkiKagu Disfruten


**Estoy idiota e indiscutiblemente enamorado de tí**

* * *

Pasaron 5 años, después de todo lo ocurrido, de la muerte del Shogun, la rebelión del Shinsengumi, La batalla en Rakuyou, se podría decir que todo volvió a la normalidad, al menos, por un tiempo, todo estaba en calma en Edo.

Cuando el Shinsengumi regresó, después de cuatro años largos, El Shinsengumi y la Yorozuya se reunieron. Pero faltaba alguien en esa reunión.

Faltaba Kagura

Sougo fue el primero en preguntar por ella

Gintoki decidió contarle que después de la pelea que tuvieron en su planeta natal, Rakuyou, decidió irse. Prometiendo algún día regresar junto a ellos

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que después de un año, ella regresó

Cuando Sougo se enteró de su regreso, solo se fue a aquel puente, en donde se habían dicho de la única forma que ellos conocían, Adiós

Y allí está a ella, apoyada sobre el barandal del puente, con una mano en su mejilla. Parecía pensativa.

Vestía un kimono del mismo color que el de Gintoki, tenía una abertura en su cadera del lado izquierdo. Este kimono enmarcaba cada una de sus curvas, las curvas de una joven de ya 19 años. Con un Obi de color amarillo, unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, usaba guantes. Tenía su larga cabellera suelta, con su paraguas en mano, protegiéndose del sol

Él sólo se acercó a ella y se apoyó de espaldas contra el barandal del puente

–Así que estas de regreso, eh china?– Decía con su típica voz

–Pues sí, ya sé qué me extrañabas, no es necesario que finjas sádico

Esto hizo que Sougo deje escapar una sonrisa

–Pues si lo sabias, porque me hiciste esperarte un año entero? Se supone que tú me esperarías a mí.

Kagura dejo de ver hacía el río y le dirigió la mirada. Dejo escapar una sonrisa

–Pues lo siento, me canse de esperarte que me volví a mi planeta

–El Danna me dijo que te uniste al Kahientai por un tiempo

–Sí, estuve con ellos por 2 años, luego decidí irme por mi propia cuenta

–A cazar monstruos? O a cazar tu propio monstruo?

Kagura abrió grandes los ojos, y apartó su mirada

–Pues sí, antes de volver necesitaba calmar mi propio monstruo

–Lo lograste?

–Si

–Entonces ya puedes iniciar una nueva vida? – Kagura le volvió a dirigir la mirada, y le sonrió en respuesta

–Si

Sougo la rodeo en sus brazos. Kagura le respondió el abrazo de manera dulce

–Entonces comencémosla juntos

Kagura, totalmente sonrojada, le contesto

–Si

Tenían 1 año de casados, Cuando Kagura se enteró que estaba embarazada. Como no sabía qué hacer, se lo contó a Gintoki, ya que ella lo seguía viendo como su padre. Gintoki se puso feliz y decidió festejarlo todos juntos, ya que el también seria padre, por segunda vez

Kagura aceptó feliz, y lloro de felicidad en los brazos de Gintoki, cuando le dijo de que él y Tsukuyo le darían un nuevo hermanito.

Era de noche. Todos se encontraban en el bar de Otose, Shinsengumi, Yorozuya, hasta el Joiu festejando, con un cartel enorme pegado en la pared que decía "Felicidades a los nuevos padres"

Sougo al enterarse de que Kagura estaba embarazada, no pudo reprimir su felicidad, que en ese momento abrazó a Hijikata. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que había puesto un cartel en su espalda que decía "Mátame"

Kondo lloraba de felicidad abrazando a Sougo

Otae, Sa-chan, Kyubei, Tama y Otose felicitaban a las futuras madres

Kondo, Yamazaki, y el Shinsengumi entero felicitaban a Sougo

Sakamoto, Katsura, Hasegawa-san y algunos amigos más felicitaban a Gintoki y le regalaban accesorios de bebés (sin contar la cuna de caja que le regalo Hasegawa-san). Hasta recibió una carta de Takasugi

" _Compadezco a tu mujer. Ya que es horrible soportarte. Espero que tu hijo no saque tu horrible permanente ni tus ojos de pez muerto_ "

–Qué clase de felicitaciones son estas? Se puede meter sus "buenos deseos" en lo más profundo de su $&* €

Gintoki estaba irritado por la carta que recibió de Takasugi, pero todos rieron

Al terminar la fiesta, es decir, todos embriagados, hablando incoherencias, Hijikata con varias espadas en su espalda, Kondo dormido en el regazo de Otae, Shinpachi semi desnudo colgado de los las cuerdas de Sa-chan, Saigou y sus mujeres totalmente ebrias.

Gintoki y Sougo competían por quien sería el mejor padre, Gintoki decía que no sería mejor padre que él. Ambos querían una niña, ya que Gintoki y Tsukuyo tenían un pequeño de un año. Cada uno decían que su niña sería la más hermosa de todo Edo

Kagura y Tsukuyo se encontraban dormidas en el apartamento de arriba. Cuando escucharon gritos provenientes del bar, de sus respectivos maridos, bajaron inmediatamente, encontrándolos peleando.

Era de esperarse de que ambas mujeres los duerman de un golpe y un kunai

Tsukuyo arrastraba a Gintoki hacia el departamento de arriba

Kagura se llevaba cargando a Sougo hasta su hogar, que no quedaba muy lejos.

El ser madre le resultaba algo irreal, una hermosa aventura que decidió recorrer junto con Sougo

Al principio, tenía miedo, pero Tsukuyo la calmo con palabras de, a pesar de ser su amiga, una madre. Aquellas palabras la tranquilizaron.

Sougo también estaba asustado, aunque eso era lo que él buscaba desde que inició su noviazgo con Kagura. Estaba lleno de dudas, no sabía si lo haría bien

Las palabras de Gintoki, esa noche que festejaban su paternidad, lo calmaron

−Esa es la mejor parte de todo, la que tú solo exploras y aprendes. Te lo digo yo, que voy a volver a ser padre− decía Gintoki mientras bebían

Pasados los meses, Kagura y Sougo tuvieron la noticia de que serían 2 niños.

Gintoki y Tsukuyo tendrían una linda niña

Kagura fue la que dio a luz primero. Eran dos hermosos niños. El primero tenía el color de cabello de la madre, bermellón. También tenía sus ojos. El segundo niño era igual a su padre, con sus mismos ojos carmines. Ambos niños con la piel de su madre.

Sougo y Kagura decidieron nombrar al primer niño Kaoru, y al segundo Soichirou

Tsukuyo dio a luz 5 días después que Kagura. Su niña era hermosa. Tenía el color de cabello de su madre, y los ojos de su padre. La llamaron Hikari

Gintoki fue producto de burlas, sobre que gracias a Dios su niña no saco su permanente, pero que era una lástima de que haya heredado sus ojos de pez muerto, razón suficiente para hacer que sangre se derrame, sea de Katsura, Okita, Sakamoto, Hijikata, Kondo, y demás

Los niños crecían rápidos y saludables. Cuando Soichirou y Kaoru cumplieron 2 años, Kagura dio la noticia de que sería madre de nuevo

Sougo quedo en estado de shock, ya que apenas podía con los 3 pozos sin fondo que era su familia, para agregar otro más. Pero al final no pudo ocultar su alegría, y más cuando se enteró de que era una niña

Cuando Kagura cumplió los 5 meses de embarazo, Sougo estallaba de felicidad cuando le dijeron que era una niña. Y más cuando la sostuvo en brazos.

Se enamoró de su niña inmediatamente. Tenía los ojos de color carmín, como él, y el cabello de color bermellón, como su madre. Tenía más características y parecidos a su madre, lo único que heredo de él fueron sus ojos.

Sougo la quiso llamar Akari, por el color de sus ojos, pero a Kagura se le ocurrió un mejor nombre, y Sougo se puso feliz al escucharlo, que acepto inmediatamente. La llamaron Mitsuba

Había transcurrido 5 años desde que se volvieron a encontrar, el tardó 3 meses en que ella le haga caso, ella todavía no lo aceptaba por completo, aunque a veces se veían y actuaban como pareja.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de que su felicidad era infinita, de que habían escogido bien. Más allá de sus peleas, ellos se amaban

Estaban paseando. Era un día sumamente hermoso. Por lo cual los niños pidieron ir al parque. Era primavera. Las Sakuras abundaban en todas partes de Edo. Habían quedado con todos para encontrarse en el parque

Caminaban despacio, tomados de las manos. Los dos niños corrían alegres delante de ellos. La niña iba en brazos de su padre.

–Mami, mami, aquí aquí!– Grito uno de los niños mientras corría

–Kaoru-chan, no corras te caerás– Dijo la madre, en este caso, era Kagura

–Está bien mami– decía el niño

El otro niño se acercó corriendo a su madre y la atrapo de la pierna

–Mami, quiero comer, tengo hambre

–Ya escuchaste a tu hijo, apresurémonos así comen

–Sí, si china. Pero estoy caminando despacio porque no quiero despertar a la pequeña Mitsu– Decía Sougo, quien tenía en sus brazos a su pequeña de 2 años durmiendo en sus brazos, tratando de hacer callar a sus dos niños

–Papi, puedo tener después un momento a Mitsu-chan?

–Kaoru, si te portas bien y aguantas, si

–No es justo papi! Yo también quiero tenerla– se quejó el otro niño

–Está bien Soi-chan, los dos la tendrán en brazos cuando lleguemos.

–Siii– Los niños saltaban de felicidad mientras corrían alegres

Kagura irradiaba felicidad junto a su familia. No sabía que ella tendría la dicha de ser madre. De ser feliz. Mucho menos con su rival, Okita Sougo

Llegaron al parque y decidieron sentarse. Llegaron justo a tiempo, ya que estaban todos reunidos allí. Aunque Gintoki, Tsukuyo, Wataru y Hikari llegaron al mismo tiempo que ellos

Como siempre, los hombres se embriagaron, y las mujeres hablaban sobre sus vidas de casadas

Kagura todavía no podía creer que su Anego había aceptado a aquel Gorila, le tomo tiempo aceptarlo, pero la quería mucho, por lo que se alegró por ella, sin antes amenazar a ese Gorila. Ellos tenían una niña, a la que llamaron Aiko

Los niños jugaban entre ellos. Los niños Okita junto a Wataru jugaban a "quien golpea más fuerte a Mayora" mientras su pequeña hermanita, Mitsuba, estaba junto a la pequeña Hikari y Aika, quienes estaban jugando con Sadaharu

Kaoru divisó a lo lejos un paraguas idéntico al que su mamá le regaló, era uno de color purpura. Le llamó la atención que dejó a los dos niños seguir con el juego, excusándose de que iría a buscar algo con que golpearlo más fuerte, escuchando unos gritos de alegría de los niños y uno de completo enfado, que provenía de Hijikata

Se acercó rápidamente corriendo, pero perdió aquel paraguas de vista. Siguió caminando hasta que chocó con un hombre alto

−L-lo siento oji-san

−Oji-san? Oye mocoso no soy tan vie…− Aquel hombre se quedó sin habla al ver con los ojos bien abiertos a ese niño

−Capitán, en que momento te encogiste?− Pregunto sorprendido al niño mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura

Kaoru notó el paraguas que poseía ese hombre, aunque era de color rojo

−A ti también te hace mal estar bajo el sol?− Preguntó con toda inocencia

−Abuto, porque te quedaste atrás? No me hagas esperarte y muévete, Te mataré

Kamui estaba detrás de Abuto cubriéndose con su paraguas. Notó otro paraguas aparte del que poseía Abuto en sus manos

−Oye capitán, entonces para esto venías a la tierra?− Respondió burlón Abuto, quien se puso de pie, dándole lugar a su capitán para que vea lo que había encontrado

−Tú tienes el mismo paraguas que Soichi, mami y yo! – Grito el niño señalando al hombre que se encontraba al frente

Kamui quedo tieso, no podía creer lo que veía. Ese niño era igual a él cuándo era un niño. Sus mismos ojos, la misma trenza, hasta el mismo mechón que resaltaba de su cabeza

Se agacho hasta su altura y le hablo

−Niño, cómo te llamas

−Kaoru− respondió con una sonrisa

−Quien es tu madre

−Mi mama! La Reina de Kabuki-chou!

Kamui levantó una ceja, tratando de entender al niño

−Te pregunté cómo se llama, no quiero saber su profesión

−ahh…. Mami se llama Kagura

Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

−Así que la Ojou-san es madre? Que sorpresa− Decía Abuto, mientras veía la reacción de Kamui, tratando de no estallar de la risa

−Como se llama tu padre

−Okita Sougo, el segundo más fuerte de Kabuki-chou

−Segundo? Quieres decir que hay un primero? Como se llama?

Kamui seguía cuestionando a la pequeña copia de el

−Mi tío Gintoki

−El samurái?

−Sí. Cuando sea grande, yo también seré un samurái como papi y el tío Gin-chan

Kamui comenzó a reír, lo que desconcertó al pequeño Kaoru.

−Oye, oni-san, me estaba preguntando. Porque te pareces a mi mama y a mí?

Ambos hombres miraron al pequeño. Kamui se puso de píe y posó su mano en la pequeña cabecita de Kaoru.

−Porque, niño, yo soy tu tío.

Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos, tratando de digerir lo que ese hombre le había dicho

Los niños seguían jugando entre ellos junto con las niñas. Mitsuba se dio cuenta de que faltaba su hermano.

−Oye Wataru-chan, donde esta Kao-chan?

−Ah, él fue a buscar algo duro para golpear a Mayora

La pequeña niña quedo pensado. Donde iría su hermano a buscar algo duro para golpear a Hijikata-san? Y porque lo haría?

La pequeña Mitsuba apreciaba a Hijikata-san, no como sus hermanos que cada que lo veían, corrían hacia el para golpearlo. Ella lo defendía y siempre disfrutaba su compañía. Era una niña dulce, sensible y hermosa, otra razón más para que Sougo quede cada día más enamorado de su pequeña hija, a pesar de que sea buena con Hijikata, era su ángel.

Según Kondo, ella saco el gran corazón de su tía, por lo que ser malvada no se encontraba en ella. Al menos que se enoje, en ese aspecto era igual a sus padres

Según Gintoki, abrían confundido los bebes, ya que por más que Mitsuba se parezca a su madre físicamente, por dentro era un pequeño ángel que se extravió.

La pequeña decidió salir en busca de su hermano, ya que si su mama notaba que faltaba uno de ellos, los castigarían.

Se alejó sigilosamente. Comenzó a caminar entre la gente, de pronto divido el paraguas de su hermano, y otros dos paraguas más

−Kao-chan!− La pequeña Mitsuba se acercaba corriendo

Kaoru al escuchar a su hermana llamarla, recobró el conocimiento. Giro y vio a Mitsu acercándose a él.

−Mitsu, que haces aquí?

−Mami se enojara si no te encuentra, y te castigara como esa vez que golpeaste a 3 hombres en la plaza

Abuto y Kamui observaban a la pequeña copia de su hermana, no podían creer el parecido, tenía los mismos moños que Kagura llevaba a su edad. Un vestido oriental con aberturas en los costados y un pantalón bajo el.

−Tu eres…

Mitsuba elevo su mirada a ver a sus mayores. Kamui no lo pudo evitar, se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos.

−A excepción del color de tus ojos, eres igual a ella.

Kaoru vio sorprendido la mirada que ese hombre que decía ser su tio le dirigía a su hermanita. Una llena de calidez y ternura

La pequeña lo observo detenidamente, de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

−Tu eres, el tío Kamui!

Kamui se sorprendió, como era que ella sabía de él y su hermano no

−T-tienes razón Mitsu, mami nos contó muchas veces del Tío Kamui y su apariencia.

Estaba feliz. Recordó los momentos que vivió con Kagura junto el Kihetai. Esos 2 años que pasaron juntos fueron los necesarios para que él sepa de los planes de ella, sus sentimientos. Todo de ella.

La pequeña Mitsuba se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

−Gusto en conocerte, Tío Kamui. Me llamo Okita Mitsuba y tengo 2 años

Kamui miraba esas pequeñas manos que se posaban en sus mejillas.

−Gusto en conocerte, pequeña Mitsu

−Y-yo. Me llamo Okita Kaoru, tengo 4 años, tengo un hermano mellizo y quiero ser samurái.

−Mellizo?− Preguntaron ambos hombres, sorprendidos por la confesión del pequeño. De un momento a otro, Kamui se enteró de que era tío, y no solo de un niño, si no de 3

−Tu madre no perdió el tiempo.− Escupió Abuto con una carcajada

Desde lejos, comenzaron a oír gritos, los cuales aterro a ambos niños.

−Kaoru! Mitsu!

−Ma-mami..− Susurro Kaoru.

−Te dije que te castigaría.

Kagura estaba acompañada de su otro pequeño, Soichirou. Después de un minuto, visualizo a ambos niños. Cuando estaba por acercarse, vio a Mitsuba en los brazos de una de las personas que tanto amaba: Kamui

Se acercó a pasos lentos. Pasaron exactamente 5 años, en los cuales, no lo vio en ningún momento. Una vez al frente de Kamui, estaba por decir algo, pero este la interrumpió

−Tanto tiempo, hermanita. Cuando me ibas a decir que era tío?− Reprochó Kamui mientras miraba a los pequeños con una sonrisa

−No es mi culpa que desaparezcas por 5 años. Tienes idea de lo mucho que te busque?− Ahora era Kagura quien le reprochaba, estaba a punto de quebrarse. Volver a verlo, saber que estaba bien. La llenaba de felicidad

−Oh, ahora es mi culpa? Sabías que me iría en cuanto tú te fueras.

−Lo sé, pero…

Unos brazos alrededor de su cintura la callaron. Kamui la estaba abrazando. Lagrimas cayeron poco a poco de sus ojos. La emoción le gano.

−Sigues siendo una llorona

−No tanto como tú, estúpido hermano mayor.

−Te extrañe

−Y yo a ti

Los niños vieron esta escena sorprendidos y se unieron al abrazo.

Desde lejos, observaba con felicidad, pero también celos, Sougo. Él sabía perfectamente lo que Kagura sufrió al no saber nada de su hermano. Decidió acercarse, para volver a ver a ese idiota y reírse en su cara de haber ganado a su hermana

−Oh, pero si es el villano, recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez?− Sougo se acercó a ambos y tomó a Kagura por la cintura, haciendo que se borre la sonrisa del rostro de Kamui. En cambio, le dirigió una mirada de enfado

−Oh, policía, claro que no− Dicho esto, Sougo desenfundó su espada y Kamui se puso en modo de batalla. Cuando estaban por chocar paraguas contra espada, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza los tiro al piso, haciendo que pequeñas gotas de sangre en ambas cabezas salga.

−Oigan, no creen que ya son grandes? Malditos idiotas, están los niños aquí!

Kagura los había golpeado con tanta fuerza que Kaoru y Soichirou se acercaron a su padre. La pequeña Mitsu se acercó a su tío

−Tío Kamui, estas bien?− Preguntó con una voz llena de preocupación. Sougo al ver esto, sintió un dolor en el pecho

−O-oye Mitsu-chan, tu padre está aquí− dijo con temblor en su voz

La niña lo miro enojada− No, papi tú provocaste que mami le pegue a mi tío Kamui

Esto dicho por la pequeña causo una apuñalada en la cabeza del padre. Kamui no pudo evitar reírse.

−Tal vez tú me has robado a mi hermana, pero sin duda, esta niña prefiere estar con su tío− Kamui lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica mientras tenía en brazos a la pequeña

−M-maldito… Regrésame a mi hija

−Basta! Compórtense como adultos!

Kagura estaba fastidiada de ver una escena de un niño que le quita a otro su juguete preferido

−De todos modos ya me iba− Kamui bajo a la pequeña y le acaricio su cabeza

−Tío, ya te vas?− Preguntó Mitsuba con ojos cristalizados y una mirada completamente llena de ternura, que Kamui y Abuto se sonrojaron al ver una niña tan hermosa y tierna.

−De verdad? Yo quería luchar contigo tío Kamui− Dijo Kaoru mientras se estiraba

−Yo también.−Le siguió Soichirou

Kamui les regalo una sonrisa a los tres pequeños

−Por ahora me voy, pero volveré. No solo por ustedes, también a matar a su padre y a llevarlos conmigo. Pero tienen que crecer primero, ya que no quiero hacerme cargo de mocosos. Me escucharon?

−Si!− Los tres niños sonrieron felices.

Kagura miraba a Kamui enfadada. Le dirigió una mirada a Sougo, este, algo fastidiado, se llevó a los niños con el

Ya solos, Kagura cuestionó a Kamui

−Qué es eso de que te llevaras a mis hijos?

−Kagura, ellos son Yato. Cuando tengan edad, tú sabes perfectamente lo que sentirán, la…

−La sangre Yato llamándolos− Interrumpió Kagura

−Exacto, es por eso que deberán viajar, igual que tú.

Kagura quedó tiesa al recordar tales emociones. Kamui se acercó a ella y la abrazó

−Descuida Kagura, ellos todavía son unos mocosos. Todavía falta tiempo. Sabes de que estarán en buenas man…− Kamui se quedó callado al ver el rostro que le mostraba Kagura. Lo miraba con una mirada seria y con una ceja arqueada Kamui soltó una pequeña risa y la apretujó más

−Tal vez no soy un ejemplo a seguir, pero daré lo mejor de mí por esos niños.

Kagura le sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

−Lo sé.

Permanecieron así por 5 minutos. Hasta que se separaron. Kamui posó su mano en la mejilla de Kagura

−Esa niña… Se parece tanto a ti. Es tan bella como tú lo eras a su edad

Kagura infló sus mejillas

−Lo sigo siendo.

−Lo sé.

−Volverás pronto?

−Si

−Te esperaré

−No lo hagas parada, te cansarás. – Al escuchar esto Kagura le lanzó un golpe que Kamui esquivo fácilmente mientras se reía

Se dirigieron una última mirada. Llena de cariño y se despidieron

Kagura veía como se alejaba la espalda de Kamui, le recordaba cuando era niña. El se giró y le dijo que desaparezca.

Kagura vio que Kamui giro, haciendo revivir esos recuerdos, pero esta vez dijo otra cosa

 _Cuídate, te quiero_

* * *

Kagura sintió una calidez en su pecho. Kagura esbozó una sonrisa llena de cariño

De pronto, sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y una barbilla que reposaba sobre su cabeza

−Volverá. Si no lo hace, te prometo traerlo y patearle el trasero frente a ti

Kagura sonrió ante lo escuchado

−Él te pateará el trasero antes

−Oye, acaso no me tienes confianza? A mí, tu esposo?

−Claro que no, esa confianza desapareció cuando perdiste a Kao-chan y a Soi-chan en el la rivera.

−Sí, todavía me preguntó cómo fue que llegaron a Yoshiwara si tan solo tenían 2 años.

−Es porque te concentraste más en intentar asesinar a Mayora que en tus hijos

Sougo tomó la mano de Kagura, entrelazando sus dedos y comenzaron a dirigirse donde se encontraban los demás

−Tenía que hacerlo, los niños me estaban mirando

−Ellos se fueron apenas le soltaste las manos, idiota!

Comenzaron a discutir, pero sus manos no se soltaban

De la nada, Sougo calló a Kagura como mejor sabe hacerlo, de un beso.

Se oyeron gritos, aplausos y silbidos de parte de sus amigos

−Soichirou… deja a mi… hija pervertido− Dijo un borracho Gintoki

−Oh, Kagura-chan muchas felicidades por tu marido.– Decía Otae− Al menos el tuyo no está desnudo sobre ese árbol− Señaló al gorila colgado de una soga a una rama

−Descuida anego, volvió a su lugar

Risas y gritos intercambiaban mientras bebían.

Sougo, quien se encontraba ebrio, miro a sus hijos. Los pequeños perseguían a Hijikata con la katana de su padre y el paraguas de su madre y su pequeña dormía en el regazó de su madre. Se acercó a ambas y tomó de la cintura a Kagura. Ella lo miro asqueada por su estado. El solo se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo que hizo cambiar el tono de piel de Kagura a uno rojizo como su cabello. −Estas idiota− Le susurro ella. El solo le sonrío y le dijo algo más. Kagura, ya recuperada, empujo a Sougo, quien ya totalmente ebrio, cayó de espaldas dormido

−Hmp, maldito bastardo. Yo no lo cargaré hasta la casa. Él solo ira cuando se despierte

 _Tal vez este ebrio, pero es la única forma en que te diga que eres la mujer a la que más amo. Estoy tan agradecido de no haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, si no, no hubiera conocido a mis hijos. Ni mucho menos, tendría la oportunidad de amarte con la intensidad con la que lo hago_

 _Estas idiota_

 _Si, idiota en indiscutiblemente enamorado de ti._

* * *

 **Aquí está el One-Shot que les prometí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. A mi me gusto_ (Opinión personal)**

 **Tengo otro One-shot. Pero lo tengo que terminar. Y trataré de actualizar ambos fic :D Esperenlos con ansias**

 **Las/os Amo**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
